Being Peculiar
by Frickin' Fangirl
Summary: No one in the loop has ever thought that someone new would come and basically startle everyone by their loud banging on their door, not even Santana Lopez. Especially if the blonde girl that knock on their door didn't seem peculiar at all. In fact, she was quite the opposite. She didn't know anything about the peculiar world. So how can she end up in the loop? [Brittana]
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome

**Hey guys, this is my first ever Brittana fic (on this site anyways). I decided to make their romance bloom in the world of Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children because I just thought... Hey! Peculiar Brittana sounded awesome. Aside from that, I totally love Ransom Rigg's work on that novel.**

**Am I talking too much? Oh yes I do, because I'm nervous as hell.**

**I do not own Glee because FOX owned it, I also do not own Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children because Ransom Rigg was the one who wrote it. I only use the character's names and Mr. Rigg's world.**

**Hope you enjoy this and any kind of reviews would be welcomed x**

* * *

**Chapter I – Welcome**

Everything has always been the same in her loop. She got up every morning to find the same amount of people and the same headmistress all over again. She did the tiring chores all morning, hanging by the lake when the sun was about to set, and then dine with the others in the dining room. On some days, they would mess with the sailors, like raiding their boats or just setting their boats loose. It wouldn't matter, everything would reset during the changeover. Every single person in the town would forget that yesterday ever happened, giving them the opportunity to mess with the townspeople all they want.

She was one of the oldest here, by appearance _and _by her real age. Miss Kestrel has always been the oldest of course; she's the headmistress after all. The other boy, Noah, is about her age as well. He got that _charm speak, _Miss Kestrel called it. It was almost like hypnotizing, but non-peculiars could never tell. It was really hard to tell that he used it on her at first, but eventually she'd figure it out by herself. She wasn't as helpless and defenseless as Noah first thought.

On that exact same day, February 25, 1974, the sun was on at its highest. Children and some teenagers sprawled lazily on their backs at the yard, watching as Rachel sing for the millionth time in her existence in the loop. She sipped from her lemonade as she watched some of the kids still gaped at Rachel in awe, rolling her eyes at their simple stupidity. But the ordinary day was no longer there when they heard a loud banging on the front door. Feeling curious, every single one of the 10 people there stood up, even Rachel stopped singing to follow the others.

They didn't bother going inside first to reach the front door. Instead, they went around the Victorian styled house. Although when they were about to turn to see who's knocking, they shot each other a worried glance once before walking toward the person slowly from behind.

"Who are you?", was the first thing that escaped her mouth. The person in front of her, a girl, she realized, jumped slightly in surprise.

Her blonde hair whipped around her face as she turned around wide-eyed to them, her blue eyes showed them her plain emotion. She was scared, startled, and… confused.

"I—I—where am I?", she stammered.

"Miss, no need to be scared. We were just asking who you are", Noah said, stepping forward to try to calm the girl down.

"I'm… Brittany, Brittany Pierce" she said, her eyes scanning the 10 people in front of her with bewilderment.

"This Brittany girl dressed funny", Sam snickered, earning a few chuckles from Noah.

She glared at him to tell him to shut up before holding out a hand, "I'm Santana Lopez. Could you tell us how did you get here, Brittany?"

The girl looked down to her outfit. She was wearing a T-Shirt and a pair of denim skinny-jeans, her sneakers was a bit muddy but she didn't understand what was so funny about her outfit. She looked up at the boy who said she looked funny and told him a straight-forward statement, "I don't dress funny, but you all do"

Santana furrowed her eyebrows, looking down at her outfit as well. There wasn't anything wrong with wearing a sundress, the laces were cute. The boys were also wearing their usual outfits, their baggy shirts were tucked inside of their trousers. She looked back up to Brittany who was still looking at them like they were some kind of mystical creatures.

Noah stepped closer to her; he leaned forward to whisper into her ear, "She's not from here"

Santana then remembered that all the things that happened in the loop would repeat as if they were all set on replay. _Everything_ would reset but their own lives because they're peculiar. So if this Brittany girl was from here, they would've dealt with her every day in the past few years. But there she was, dressing funny and looking flabbergasted. She was from _The Other Side_.

"Well, Miss Pierce", Santana said carefully, "why don't we go inside? I… it's a really bright day outside I'm sure we could get some water… or maybe lemonade inside?"

"I don't—"

"Please", Quinn stepped forward, offering her sweetest smile before striding past Santana to loop her arm around the new girl's arm. Brittany looked confused but didn't pull away her arm from Quinn's, "I'd love to make you my famous lemonade while Santana called the headmistress down to talk to you"

"Headmistress…?" Brittany asked, looking even more confused. Quinn ignored her as she gave Santana a sign to hurry herself to the headmistress room. After shooting Quinn a grateful look, she sprinted upstairs to the headmistress room.

As she passed the new girl, their eyes met briefly. Just one look into those blue eyes told her that something massive was going to change because of her arrival.

* * *

After just taking about 3 sips of lemonade, which was absolutely _amazing_, Santana was back downstairs to tell her that the headmistress was ready to meet her. Brittany, still pretty much confused, followed the raven haired girl upstairs silently.

She hadn't realized it before, but the house was huge. It was clearly built for more than 10 children. Its white hallway was clean and the rooms downstairs were pretty much built for meetings or leisure place. The staircase was located at the end of the hall, the dark wood of each staircase somehow fascinated Brittany. The windows in the house were huge, like from ceiling to floor huge. It didn't give the children much privacy inside, but it also gave the people inside the view of the forest outside.

Upstairs, there were even more rooms than there was downstairs. It mostly contained of bedrooms, but there was also a library at the end of the hallway, according to Santana. While on the other end, behind the only brown door upstairs, was the headmistress's office.

"Is this… a dorm?", Brittany asked, right after they climbed the last ladder.

Santana glanced at her briefly before gesturing her to follow, "You could say that, but this place is more like… a safe haven for us"

"Like Hogwarts then?", Brittany asked again.

Santana looked at her weirdly while shaking her head slowly, "I don't know what you're talking about"

Brittany was about to accuse her of lying because who on earth didn't know about Harry Potter and his amazing Hogwarts?! But they came to a halt in front of that brown wooden door, "I'll stop here, you go on inside. Headmistress would be pleased to meet you"

"Wait", Brittany's hand shot up to grab at the other girl's wrist. Santana looked down to their linked hands before looking up at Brittany, sending her a questioning look. "Why… can't you go inside with me?"

Santana could see the plain nervousness written all over the blonde's face, she pulled back her arm only to squeeze Brittany's hand in reassurance. "Headmistress is a good person; I have no business in there. We owe her so much and we respect her so".

"That doesn't answer my question…", Brittany protested weakly.

Santana smiled at her one last time, hoping it would be the assurance the girl needed. "I have been in your position before, but I assure you that the headmistress won't do you any harm. If I have questions, I sure will ask you myself, Miss Pierce."

She didn't know why, but she felt herself smile at Santana's reassurance. After Santana let go of her hand, she sent the girl a grateful look before turning around to knock lightly on the door. Santana quickly disappeared downstairs.

* * *

She expected the headmistress to be someone creepy looking and old, so she was rather surprised when she found a tall blonde woman inside, sitting by the fireplace with a huge smile on her face.

"You must be Brittany Pierce", the woman stood up, crossing the room to enthusiastically shook her hand. "I'm headmistress Holly H. Kestrel"

"Um… Hi Miss Kestrel", Brittany smiled back sheepishly. The taller blonde just chuckled then gestured for her to sit on the seat by the fireplace.

As she sat down, she noticed how fascinating Miss Kestrel's office was. She noticed it looked a lot like the ones in those detective movies like Sherlock Holmes where the wooden bookshelves lined the wall, a massive wooden desk was placed on the other side of the room, an elegant fireplace facing two leather armchairs with Persian rug underneath them, and even a vinyl player on the corner of the room. She even noticed the bottle of ink on the desk, complete with those vintage looking papers and scrolls.

"Do you like what you see, Miss Pierce?", the headmistress smiled at her softly from the armchair across from her, even dressed in black, the woman still looked radiant.

"This is super awesome, Miss Kestrel. I feel like I'm in a Sherlock Holmes movie", Brittany grinned from ear to ear, couldn't hide her own giddiness. It was amazing how fast things could go, one second she was plain scared and confused, the second she was fascinated by everything she saw.

"Well", Miss Kestrel chuckled, "Don't you want to know what this place actually is?"

"Absolutely", Brittany nodded her head.

"But before we do that, Miss Pierce, I'd like to know how do _you_ get here?", the older blonde's face turned serious in a matter of second, making Brittany tensed in her seat.

She took a deep breath, straightening herself on her seat before answering truthfully, "I don't know. I was wandering around the forest, the lake was beautiful and then I found this cave near the lake. I got out of there then wandered again a bit, and then I found this massive house. This house almost seemed hypnotizing, to be honest. And then finally, I found myself knocking on the front door with these funny looking children confronting me"

"What were you doing in the forest?"

Brittany scrunched her brows, trying to remember the reason why she was in the forest in the first place. When she remembered the reason, her face clouded instantly, "I think it'd be better if we don't talk about it"

The woman leaned closer to her in her seat, narrowing her eyes slightly at her but didn't push the matter. "Do you have any idea where you are?"

"Willkinleyburg, an island near Manchester?", Brittany answered, although it sounded like another question.

"Do you notice something… different?"

"I don't know…," Brittany answered hesitantly, she didn't really look around a lot. All she did was entering a cave just to find nothing there. She got back out then wandered around a bit. Of course it wasn't hard to spot the huge white Victorian styled house in the forest, how'd she gotten into this mess? She wasn't feeling entirely comfortable with being interrogated like this.

"Do you have any family or life back in town?"

The blonde girl furrowed her brows in confusion, what does that have anything to do with her being here? "I'm new in the town and I don't think anybody would even notice I was gone. I'm 17 anyways"

"Okay Miss Pierce, so this might be a straight forward question but… Do you think you want to live here?" Miss Kestrel's face was all serious and hopeful.

Brittany didn't know what came into Miss Kestrel's mind by asking her that. She just happened to knock on her door and the woman offered a place to live?! It all seemed too good to be true.

"Miss Pierce…?" the woman asked again. Brittany snapped out of her swarming thoughts, looking up to find the same hopeful look in the woman's face.

"Why would you want me to live here…?" she finally asked hesitantly.

"Ah", Miss Kestrel leaned back as if the answer never did cross her mind. Brittany waited as Miss Kestrel looked into the fireplace absently, her arms folded on her stomach when she drowned herself in her own thoughts. Brittany wished she could peek into the older blonde's mind to at least figure out if she was genuine or if she only wanted to use her for something. When Miss Kestrel finally looked up, she clearly said, "This place is safe for us, Miss Pierce. There'd be a lot to learn and some stuffs to figure out. I would tell you _everything _there is to tell, but I figure you'd need some times to process the things I'm about to tell you"

"Such as…?"

Miss Kestrel ignored her question with a wave of her hand, she continued her rambling, "I thought that maybe you could stay with us for a week? Then after that, you could decide whether you want to stay with us or not"

The blonde girl bit her lip in thought, looking down absently to her fiddling fingers. Staying there for a week wouldn't hurt anyone, would it? She didn't really have a life back in town anyways and the other guys here seemed absolutely harmless.

"Okay", Brittany finally breathed out.

"Okay?" Miss Kestrel looked like she almost jumped out of her seat upon hearing Brittany's statement. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. Brittany could almost feel her hopefulness also invading her senses.

"Yes, Miss Kestrel. But upon one condition", Brittany said. She swore she could see the light in Miss Kestrel's eyes suddenly dimmed, her whole face turned gray and clouded once more. But Miss Kestrel didn't snap at her or even kicked her out. She simply nodded as she waited for Brittany to give her the condition. "I'd like to know what this place really is. I promise I'd stay here if you tell me the truth"

Miss Kestrel sighed, as if she was expecting a lot more worse condition than the one Brittany just gave her. Well, okay her question was harmless. But seeing the rush of relief upon the woman's face was making her feel a bit uneasy.

The woman sat up from her seat, crossing the distance between them in just one large step. She held out a hand for Brittany to take, which then Brittany took hesitantly. Satisfied that Brittany was also on her feet, Miss Kestrel stepped back then say with an exaggerated hand gesture, "Miss Pierce, welcome to the Peculiars Home"


	2. Chapter 2 - The Explanations She Needs

**Hey again! I finally finished the second chapter, in which Santana explains to Brittany some stuffs. Of course she hasn't explain everything yet, but it will probably explain things for those who haven't read the novel.**

**Thanks to whoever reads this, you're awesome!**

**But please please please, if you do read this, leave a review because I'd really really appreciate it. It'd help me a LOT. It'd probably help me ease my anxiety about this story too, so...**

**Sorry for the lack of Brittana (for now), Brittany is still trying to figure things out anyway ;)**

* * *

**Chapter II – The Explanations She Needs**

Brittany blinked at the woman in front of her. She was still holding her grand hand gesture, smiling widely like a lunatic.

_Peculiars?!_, Brittany thought, _what the hell is that supposed to mean?!_

"…Okay. And what do 'Peculiars' stand for?", Brittany asked, making an air quotation mark when she said the word peculiars.

Miss Kestrel seemed confused by Brittany's lack of amusement. She cleared her throat while she wiped an invisible dust from the coffee table near them. "Peculiars meant different. We're _different_ from other people"

Brittany narrowed her eyes, "I'm very well aware of what that means. But, what makes you different? Is it like… down syndrome?"

Miss Kestrel's eyes widened, as if it hurt her to hear Brittany accusing them of being down syndromes. "No! We're much more special than that, Miss Pierce. You don't look like someone who had Down syndrome, either"

Brittany's head was spinning; it was kind of hard to keep up with all the weird things that came out of the woman's mouth. "I'm… different?"

"Different. Special. Peculiar. Yes, whatever the term you prefer, Miss Pierce. We are that", the older blonde nodded as if it was the most absolute thing to say.

"I don't… understand", Brittany shook her head slowly. She felt the urge to just run out of the room, to escape this lunatic in front of her. But she stood still, because her curiosity was much bigger than her fear.

She watched as the woman sighed, wiping an imaginary sweat from her forehead. She then looked into Brittany's blue eyes deeply. "I'll show you then"

Brittany waited again. The woman crossed over the room to make a space between them. "You might want to sit down", she said as she took off her hat then throwing it across the room. Brittany didn't do as she was suggested though; she simply stood there as she watched Miss Kestrel took a deep breath.

Then in a blink of an eye, after spinning in circle, the woman in front of her turned into a Kestrel. _A bird_.

At first, Brittany thought that she disappeared because only her clothes remained on the floor right after she spun around. But then there was some small movement underneath those piles of clothing, before a kestrel bird hopped out from under it. Thinking she had disappeared was much more acceptable than seeing a full-grown woman turned into a bird.

"What the f—", Brittany's hand instantly covered her own mouth, she was so surprised that she stumbled back on her feet, landing ungracefully back on the armchair. The kestrel bird flew to the back of the armchair across from her and as fast as she did it first, turned back into her human form. Her naked body was blocked from her sight only by the armchair.

Still wide eyed, she attempted to stutter out a question, "How—I don't—"

Miss Kestrel blushed then dismissed her stuttering with a wave of her hand, "Forgive my lack of clothing, Miss Pierce. Birds don't wear clothes after all"

"Holy sh—Damn—what the _hell_?!", Brittany pushed herself up from the armchair, pacing back and forth as her mind tried to process the whole thing. Was that some sort of magic trick?

"You still have a lot more things to process, Miss Pierce. I suggest you find Miss Lopez downstairs, she could explain some things to you", Miss Kestrel said, tucking her chin on the top of the armchair. "And I'd love it if you keep your promise"

"I—", shaking her head to try to clear the webs in her mind, she sighed then looked back to the headmistress, who was still hiding behind the armchair, only her head was visible to see. "I don't—"

"_Please_, consider staying. Tell me what your decision would be _after_ you talk to Miss Lopez"

Brittany didn't really know what to do. All of the events happened too fast and too bizarre for her mind to really compute. She hadn't been there for an hour and all of the things she learned there was something she was raised to think as a fantasy. But deep down she also knew that she had to give the headmistress a chance, she was the one who wanted to give her shelter after all. She also knew she needed a place to stay. My, how all the things she had just learned was giving her a major headache.

"Fine", Brittany sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose to try to ease her headache. "Alright"

"Wonderful!", Miss Kestrel practically squealed. But then she cleared her throat then gestured towards the door, "Now if you'll let me be, Miss Pierce. I need to get dressed"

Brittany nodded absently as she crossed the room toward the door. She placed her hand on the handle, taking a deep breath before opening the door to let the woman be. After she closed the door behind her, she thought of the thing she should be doing next. Find some answers.

She needed to find that Lopez girl.

* * *

She watched as Noah gulped down the rest of his lemonade down his throat, rolling her eyes at how ridiculous the boy seemed. He then put down the glass with a light clink against the counter, grinning widely at her.

"You sure made the _best_ lemonade on earth, Quinn"

"_Dios_, why do _you_ have to be so dramatic?", Santana commented from behind him, not even bothering to look up from the book she had read a thousand times already.

Quinn snorted her agreement, taking the glass he just used to put it on the sink. Noah and Santana had always teased each other ever since they got here, but they actually got along really well. Maybe because they were both the oldest ones here, making those two seemed almost like siblings.

"I'm sure you've tried Quinn's lemonade, it tasted way _better _than yours. No offense", Noah chuckled, pulling out a chair on the opposite side of Santana's. Quinn leaned in on the counter, watching those two throwing remarks at each other. Their cat fight had always been something she found rather amusing, even more amusing than Rachel Berry's voice.

"Shut your mouth, Noah. I'm not going to make you look dazzling in front of your crush", Santana looked up briefly from her book to throw Noah a smirk. Noah's eyes widen as his cheeks burned red at what Santana had just said. Did she just imply that Noah had a crush on Q—

"Wow! Well! Quinn! What do you think of that new girl?", Quinn swore she could see Noah kicking Santana's foot from under the table, but paid it no mind because Santana didn't even flinch. In fact, she saw Santana's smirk grew even wider behind the book she was holding.

Quinn rounded the counter to sit near them, pulling out a chair to put beside Santana's. She straightened her dress before answering, "She seemed sweet, but she _did_ dress funny"

"Who knew that girls dress like boys in the future?", Santana shrugged, closing her book before putting it on the table in front of them. "Dresses are way more beautiful than those pair of trousers"

"Well do you expect me to wear dresses now, Santana?", Noah snorted, leaning back against his chair.

"You'd look absolutely stunning in dresses, Noah", Santana mocked, before gesturing to Quinn with her hand. "Maybe you could borrow one from Quinn"

Quinn rolled her eyes, taking the book Santana had just read earlier to absently look at the cover. "I'm pretty sure Noah would do just fine in trousers"

"_Thank you_, Quinn", Puck bowed his head exaggeratedly. "You're the only girl that seemed to have a brain. Santana's clearly had broken down"

Quinn laughed at that, watching as Santana pushed Noah by the shoulder playfully. Noah only flashed them a smirk, clearly satisfied with himself for giving a really good retort for Santana. They fooled around a bit, laughing every so often until they were disturbed by a sound of someone clearing her throat.

"Ugh, what do _you _want, Ber—", Santana rolled her eyes, turning on her chair to see the figure standing by the door to the dining room, only to stop at the sight of the new girl standing nervously there. "Oh, Miss Pierce"

"I'm sorry to bother you", she said sheepishly, her eyes flicking back and forth between the three of them. Fiddling with the hem of her T-shirt, she licked her lip before continuing, "Miss Kestrel told me that I could ask you questions… can I call you Santana?"

Her eyes were fixed on Santana's; her long fingers never stop moving nervously against the hem of her T-shirt.

"Just call her The Mean Lady, it suited her well", Noah said, trying to ease the tension on the room. The Brittany girl didn't seem to be as comfortable as she was when she was drinking Quinn's lemonade.

Quinn tried to stifle her giggle as Santana shot him a glare. The brunette then turned her attention back to the newbie by the door, "Did she really tell you to do that?"

"Why would I lie?", Brittany furrowed her brows as if the question hurt her pride.

Santana then shook her head then sigh, "I'm sorry. I—okay, very well. Let's go outside then? There are too many ears in this house"

The tall blonde just nodded. Santana then stood up. Quinn couldn't help but snatched her hand before she goes. She squeezed the other girl's hand for some sort of reassurance, smiling encouragingly as if answering some of Brittany's questions would be the hardest task to do. Santana sent her a thankful smile before turning to Noah to give him a warning glare. Noah only chuckled in amusement in turn, waving his hand as Brittany and Santana left the room.

As soon as both girls left the room, Noah turned his attention back to Quinn. He grinned from ear to ear before saying, "So, how about some secret telling about your famous lemonade?"

* * *

Brittany followed Santana out the door to a garden. She walked in silence as Santana led her past two other teenagers, who stared at her with an amused look painted over their faces. Santana glared at them immediately, making both of those teens scurried inside. Smirking triumphantly, she led Brittany again as the door shut close behind them.

"Why did you glare at them? They seemed nice", Brittany asked, taking a few long steps forward to catch up with Santana.

"But their leering wasn't nice at all, Miss Pierce", Santana glanced at her briefly before looking straight forward again.

Brittany couldn't help but stare at Santana after that. She had thought that Santana was beautiful right after her eyes landed on her earlier. Her tan skin looked as if it glowed underneath the sunlight. Her dark hair curled perfectly, falling down gracefully on her back and shoulders. With the perfect scenery around them, the perfect weather, and how almost… heavenly the place seemed to be, Brittany was sure that Santana was just an angel leading her way to heaven.

"You're staring, Miss Pierce", Santana stated evenly.

Brittany snapped out of her trance then ducked her head down, feeling her cheeks burned in embarrassment. "Sorry"

"You're not", Santana said, amusement laced her voice. Brittany looked up to find those brown eyes looking right into her blue ones, "So, what was it that you want to ask me, Miss Pierce?"

"Ah", Brittany looked away, finding her sneakers more interesting than just seconds ago. "What _is _this place? Miss Kestrel said that… this place is a safe haven"

"Yes", Santana nodded. "But I don't think I understand what you're trying to say here, Miss Pierce"

Brittany rolled her eyes then kicked a stray rock in front of her, "Quit with the formality, just call me Brittany. I asked to call you Santana anyway"

The girl beside her chuckled while tucking her hair back behind her ear in the process. She looked back at Brittany, "Okay, _Brittany_"

Brittany looked up to her, smiling widely before saying, "See? It's way better. I like how you say my name"

"I—", Santana gaped, she felt her cheeks burned but then shook her head, "I just did say it the way you want me to"

"Except that it's better", Brittany grinned, oblivious to the fact that Santana was trying way too hard to look like her words doesn't affect her. She looked around again, scratching her head in confusion, "Alright, honestly? I've got tons of questions. I don't know where to start. How about we start by you asking me questions? Maybe it'll trigger something"

"Very well", Santana sighed. Brittany watched as the darker girl looked absently forward, deep in her own thought. She watched Santana bit her lip in thought, chewing slightly as her mind trying to think of something good to ask. It wasn't long before her eyes snapped back into Brittany's and she started to ask, "Are you from The Other Side?"

Seeing Santana's eyes sparkled at her own question, Brittany couldn't actually make out what the other girl meant. But she seemed so hopeful, Brittany hated herself for saying the next words, "Sorry Santana, I don't understand what you meant"

"Oh", Santana breathed, the sparkle in her eyes slightly dimmed. She sighed before shaking her head, "My apologies, Brittany. It was a silly question"

"No, no, no! That's not what I meant", Brittany shook her head furiously, making her blonde hair whipped around her face. "I just—I don't know what 'the other side' meant"

Brittany then realized that they had come into a halt. Santana smiled at her, gesturing around for her to take it all in. Brittany did as she was suggested, looking around in amusement. It was the same lake Brittany was in just hours ago, but somehow it looked more… stunning. The reflection on the lake surface seemed clearer, the sky seemed brighter, and even there are some frogs hopping here and there every once in a while. Brittany could hear the birds chirped from all around her. She could also see the flowers had bloomed all around her in the meadow, all bright colors and beauty. She could've sworn there wasn't any meadow when she was there hours ago, or flowers, or even frogs.

"There", Santana pointed at the cave near the lake. Brittany narrowed her eyes at it, not sure she of what Santana was pointing at.

"The cave?", Brittany asked in a squeak, not sure of what she was supposed to see there.

"That is where The Other Side is", Santana explained matter-of-factly.

"I—", Brittany shook her head then sighed, "Are you asking me if I _live_ in the _cave_?"

"Pardon?", Santana furrowed her brows, looking as confused as Brittany. Brittany only waited for Santana to process everything. As she expected, Santana seemed to get it eventually, "Oh! No, Brittany, that's not what I meant!"

Brittany couldn't help but smile a little when she saw Santana giggled at her own stupidity, "Then where is it?"

After her laughter had subdued, Santana cleared her throat. Her cheeks were flushed red from her own giggles, she looked like she had a great time. "The Other Side, as we call it, is on the other side of the cave—"

"But—"

"I'm not finished, Brittany", Santana touched the blonde's wrist to stop her from interrupting, smiling all the while as she waited for Brittany to calm down. When Brittany finally stared at her, waiting, Santana continued, "It is very hard to explain, to be honest. There is some kind of portal in the cave"

"Portal?", Brittany croaked.

Santana nodded, watching as the blonde looked down to Santana's still lingering hand absently. She tried to process what the other girl just told her.

_Portal?_

Santana felt like her explanation wasn't good enough for Brittany to process, so she added, "There's a portal in there, from the future. Miss Kestrel explained to us that it's the only way into the loop"

"Loop?", Brittany asked automatically.

Santana tilted her head, confused as to why Brittany didn't get what she was explaining. "Yes, Miss—I mean, Brittany—loop"

Brittany only shook her head. Santana huffed internally. Of course this was going to be hard.

"This place is a loop, Brittany. A loop is an occurance which only a ymbryne can conduct. In a loop, a past date exists and repeats over and over, though the experience of it by those who are Peculiar differentiates" Santana explained slowly, but softly. Brittany smiled at her, impressed by how gentle she was. Other people would've brush her off when she asked for an explanation, claiming that she's probably too stupid to understand.

But that didn't make her feel less guilty when another question bubbled up her throat, "What's a… ymbryne?"

"Miss Kestrel is a ymbryne. A ymbryne can manipulate time and can take form as a bird", Santana paused, waiting for a sign from Brittany for her to continue. Brittany nodded slowly, so she continued, "Only women are born as ymbrynes, their main purpose is mainly to keep other peculiars save by creating a stable time loops that can only be accessed by other peculiars"

There was a silence hanging between them immediately, but it was more like a relaxing kind of silence. Brittany looked at the lake absently, watching as its water splashed when one of the frogs there hopped into it. She took a deep breath, finally starting to understand what Santana was trying to explain. She turned her head to look at Santana, only to find the other girl was also looking at the lake with a content smile across her face.

Santana wasn't aware of Brittany's stare. She was too caught up in the scenery before her. She would never admit it to anyone in the house, but she loved being in the meadow, facing the lake. When the sun was about to set, though, was the time when the lake was at its most beautiful.

Brittany bit her lip, chewing slightly as she considered whether to bother the girl or not. But Santana finally looked back at Brittany, feeling a little bit caught when she found that the blonde was already staring at her. She must've gasped because Brittany quickly ducked her head down, her hair curtaining her face when it burned red from embarrassment. Normally, Santana would throw some mean remarks to the people who stared at her, but Brittany was new. So instead, she sighed then reached out to tuck the taller girl's hair behind her ear.

"It is quite alright, Brittany", she chuckled airily, "You just caught me off guard"

"What? Other people don't stare at you?", Brittany tilted her head in interest. Her heart thumped at the thought that she could also get to know Santana. She could use a friend in this strange place.

Santana chuckled again and Brittany swore if she was the one who did that, she would sound like a choked cat. But Santana managed to sound graceful. "Some of the boys are still staring at me, though not only to my face. I normally snap at them instantly"

"Then why don't you snap at me?"

The brunette furrowed her brows at that, of course it was because she was new…? Or not? "I don't…", she trailed off. Brittany looked at her expectantly, so she sighed and continue, "You are quite new to this place, having people being mean to you is not going to help. I'm quite sure you were doing that because you were just trying to memorize my face, or else maybe you'd forget. It's quite alright to try to adapt to your surroundings, Brittany"

Brittany smiled at Santana, knowing from that moment that Santana was not only beautiful, but also smart. She then thanked her for explaining, to which Santana nodded and smiled back. They sat beside each other for awhile after that until Santana broke the silence.

"Don't you have other questions?"

Brittany didn't hear any accusations in her tone, so of course when she looked at Santana, she only found plain curiosity on her face. Brittany smiled then slowly shook her head. Santana smiled back at her before standing up gracefully. She held out a hand to help Brittany to her feet, giggling a little when Brittany couldn't get to her feet as gracefully as Santana. Brittany watched in awe as she watched Santana struggled to stop herself, still finding her whole being so amusing.

Santana caught Brittany's stare then only simply smiled at her. With their hands still linked together, Santana tugged on Brittany's hand lightly. "Come, you are about to witness something wonderful only ymbrynes can do"

Brittany let Santana led her a few steps before she asked, "What is it?"

Santana only glanced back at her over her shoulder, throwing Brittany her dimpled-smile, "The Changeover"


	3. Chapter 3 - The Changeover

**Okay so since it's holiday, and I pretty much got _nothing_ to do, I think it's best if I proceed on writing fanfictions. School had been a pain in the ass but thank god it's finally over (for now). So yeah, I present to you the third chapter!**

**Also, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that well-written or anything. So yeah, thanks to whoever reads this! I'm sorry for wasting your valuable time.**

**Please let me know if you read this, I'd really love to hear any kind of review!**

* * *

**Chapter III – The Changeover**

Brittany didn't know what to expect from The Changeover, but she knew that she was nervous as they strode past the Peculiar Home. Hand-in-hand, they strode in silence, with Santana leading Brittany through another path that she knew would lead them to town. Brittany's hand slipped out of Santana's, but the brunette quickly latched their pinkies together. Brittany smiled down at their linked pinkies, Santana didn't even look back when her hand slipped but she managed to link their pinkies, it was somehow impressive. They then started to see the other kids from the house skipping in front of them, Brittany even heard Noah's laugh clearly from meters away.

When they finally approached them, Santana finally slowed her pace. Brittany followed her suit, slowing her pace until they walk behind Noah and Quinn.

"Ah, Satan", Noah greeted Santana, grinning widely upon seeing the girls. "And Brittany"

Santana huffed then rolled her eyes, unlinking her pinky from Brittany's to cross her hands on her chest. Brittany couldn't help the frown that immediately taken over her face at the loss of contact, but none of the three other teens there seemed to notice. "Noah, you are a moron"

"What are you doing, Santana? You usually didn't come to witness The Changeover with us", Quinn asked, not too subtle about her attempt to broke off Noah's and Santana's inevitable cat fight.

"You usually want me to come with you all during The Changeover", Santana snickered. "I've got a responsible, too. Miss Kestrel trusted me on helping Brittany to understand, so that is what I'm going to do"

"It's been decades since we got a newbie" Noah grinned at Brittany. He turned around, making him walk backwards as he thrust out his hand. "I believe we haven't been introduced properly, name's Noah Puckerman. Please call me Puck"

"Don't. It's a ridiculous nickname", Quinn shook her head in disagreement. "He always thought it was cool, but you've got to agree that it's not"

Brittany laughed at that, she was sure that she already liked this trio already. She took Noah's hand in hers then shook it firmly. "I'm definitely going to call you Puck, just so you're happy"

"Well _thank you_, Miss Pierce", Puck bowed his head with a chuckle. Quinn only snorted at Noah's over-reaction.

As soon as Noah turned his back towards the Latina and the tall blonde, Quinn slowed her pace so that she walked beside Brittany, "I'm Lucy Quinn Fabray. Only these two call me Quinn, the others call me Lucy. Quinn was what my mama and papa used to call me, so I only let the people that are closest to me to call me that. Since I already like you, Brittany… May I call you that? I'm going to let you call me Quinn as well"

Brittany was really flattered to hear what Quinn had just said to her. She was only there for a couple of hours and Quinn had already trust her. These three were obviously close, and to be having an access to their little circle was definitely something.

"Thank you, I feel honored. And yes, Brittany will do just fine", Brittany said honestly. Quinn smiled at her brightly before catching up with Noah.

"Quinn don't do that a lot", Santana said amusedly after awhile in. They've reached the town now; there were a lot of people walking here and there. But none of them seemed to pay any mind to the line of children that entered the town. "Even to the person that came before you"

"And who came before me?", Brittany asked, her eyes following an antique looking car that had just passed in front of them.

"Samuel, he arrived here about 22 years ago", Santana nodded to a blonde guy a few children away from them. Brittany remembered him as the guy that said that she dressed funny, "He could copy any sound in this world, that's his peculiarity"

"What?!", Brittany exclaimed. Santana flinched a bit at Brittany's high-pitched voice, making the blonde winced in embarrassment. "Sorry. So everyone has some sort of superpower here?"

Santana then recovered quickly, exhaling an amused chuckle before answering, "It's not a superpower. It's just what we are. It's not even genetics; most of us don't have peculiar parents. It could skip a generation or two, but mostly it was just a gift from God"

"So Samuel… Sam could copy any sound. What's Puck's peculiarity?"

Santana smirked at her, making her brows shot up because she hadn't seen that look on the Latina's face before. But she had to admit that Santana looked… hot with that smirk.

"It won't be fun if I told you all of our peculiarities, you should find out for yourself, Brittany"

"Right, fine", Brittany huffed. Of course she was going to say that, she wouldn't want to answer every single one of her questions. It'd exhaust her, right?

Santana probably saw the scowl on her face because she reached for the blonde's hand and tugged it gently. Brittany looked up to those warm brown eyes; a soft smile had stretched on the brunette's face. "I just figure it'd be fun to let you figure it out by yourself, Brittany. I am not tired of answering your questions. I just want to play a game with you"

Brittany felt a smile crept up to her face, she then whispered softly, "Okay"

Santana smiled wider this time, squeezing her hand gently before pulling away again. They then walked side-by-side in a comfortable silence. Brittany then got the chance to observe the town. The buildings were mostly the same, though the ones here were much more polished and new than the ones in the future. The street was still covered in stones instead of asphalt. There were a lot more people than in the future, seeing that there were also many boats tied onto the harbor in the distance. Willkinleyburg had always been some sort of rest area for sailors and people who traveled by ships, but time changed and in the future, people preferred planes than ships. So it made sense if Willkinleyburg wasn't as crowded as it was in the year of 1974.

They finally reached the beach. The white sand made little crunching noises when their shoes step on it. The sun had already started to set behind them. Miss Kestrel was already there, facing the blue ocean in front of them. A couple of people looked at them weirdly but didn't comment any further. Brittany followed the other children towards Miss Kestrel.

"Watch this", Noah suddenly said beside her. "It never bore me"

Noah then motioned to the sea, the waves started to roll backwards. Her eyes widened, it rolled back for hundreds and hundreds of meters… this could only meant…

"There's going to be a tsunami", Brittany said in a high-pitched voice, she felt panic swept over her. But no one moved from their places.

"I know," Quinn said calmly, her expression showed no signs of panic. Instead, she looked hopeful and almost giddy, it freaked Brittany out.

"Then why don't _we_ move?", Brittany whined, looking at Santana for help.

Santana only smiled softly at her. Her thumb drew soothing circles on the tall blonde's wrist, and for some reasons, it helped to sooth Brittany down. For what felt like the millionth time that day, Brittany found herself speechless at the sight of Santana there, smiling next to her with her dark hair blowing around her face. And for a second there, she forgot that a tsunami was about to wash over them at the calming feeling with just being with Santana combined with how beautiful the Latina looked. But then she felt a rush of cold air around them, her head snapped up to see hundreds of feet of wave approached them.

Her grip must've tightened around the other girl's hand because she heard a hiss coming out of the brunette's mouth. She didn't get the chance to apologize before Santana said, "It's alright, Brittany. Trust me"

It was as if the time was being slowed down, Brittany could see the way the wave rolled towards them almost like it was in slow-motion. "What if we got wiped out?"

"Peculiars won't get wiped out", Santana squeezed Brittany's hand again.

Another rush of panic washed over Brittany, "How do we know I'm peculiar?!"

"You passed the Loop entrance, Brittany. I told you only peculiars could do that—"

"But—"

"Brittany, trust me", Santana reassured her one last time before the wave started to roll down so fast that Brittany quickly shut her eyes closed in reflect, expecting the wave to crush her into pieces.

Except it didn't.

She slowly opened her eyes, and was sure her breath was quickly taken away at the sight in front of her. There were water surrounding them, but it was as if there was an invisible wall around them to keep the water from swallowing them all. Like she was in those tanks in Seaworld she used to see as a kid. Brittany looked around to find that there were many things outside the invisible walls, mostly the things that were wiped out by the tsunami, like trees, rocks, and even some fishes. Minutes later, the water around them suddenly whirled around so fast like they were inside this giant blender, making her head feels dizzy. The invisible walls around them suddenly became smaller and smaller, the water swallowing each kid in its rage. Brittany felt the surge of panic hit her for what felt like the millionth time that day, she gripped at Santana's hand frantically only to find that the other girl was as tense as she was. Santana's grip also tightened in hers and both girls held their breaths and shut their eyes closed, preparing for the worst. It didn't take long before finally the water swallowed them, but instead of the feeling of drowning, both girls only felt like there was a chilly breeze swept over them. When they opened their eyes, they were met with the sight of a calm ocean at night.

"That was breathtaking, wasn't it?" Noah chuckled from beside Brittany, nudging her elbow lightly.

"I—", Brittany trailed off, she was rendered speechless. What just happened around her was impossible and for some reasons, yes it was terrifyingly beautiful. Miss Kestrel turned around to face the kids, a content smile was drawn upon her face.

The headmistress walked gracefully towards them, there were no crunching noise of the sand under her, it was almost as if she was floating. Miss Kestrel stopped in front of Brittany and Santana, her smile quickly faltered as soon as she saw Santana's face.

"Miss Lopez…", Miss Kestrel reached out carefully.

Brittany hadn't seen Santana's face after all that happened, so when she saw that the brunette was pale and her eyes were still snapped shut, she couldn't help the pang of worry that washed over her. Her jaw was clenched tight. Her fist was balled on her side so hard that her knuckles turned white, while her other hand still gripped Brittany's like it was holding on for her dear life.

"Santana…", Quinn cooed as she made her way towards Santana. The hazel-eyed blonde put her hand gently on Santana's shoulder.

The dark-haired girl suddenly opened her eyes as Quinn touched her, a look of panic flashed over her face. But Miss Kestrel quickly cooed her, telling her that there was nothing wrong and that she was completely safe. Even though their hands were still intertwined, Brittany felt useless as she watched Santana broke into a sob next to her. She didn't understand what was happening, and it seemed like the other kids also didn't understand what was happening. Noah suddenly put his hand on her shoulder, telling her to leave the three women be. Brittany reluctantly pulled away her hand, Santana didn't even notice the loss of contact as Quinn immediately ushered the Latina back to the house, Miss Kestrel following suit.

Brittany looked at Noah, confusion and worry painted clearly on her face. But Noah simply shook his head, running a hand through his almost bald head, "that's why she doesn't go to see The Changeover a lot"

"Why?", Brittany looked absently to the road where the three women went, she could barely watch them anymore. After she couldn't see them anymore, she looked back at Noah.

"It's… complicated", Noah offered her a weak smile. "Santana didn't even open up to me and Quinn, she only opened up to Miss Kestrel"

"You never asked her?"

"We did ask, we do care about her, y'know. She's our friend", Noah averted his gaze to the calm ocean in front of them, "She wants to keep some things to herself, I guess"

"Okay", Brittany sighed.

The other kids made their way back to the house, leaving the two of them with a heavy silence weighing over them. Brittany liked Santana, but if her long-time friends didn't even know what was going on in her head, how was she going to get to know Santana more?

"We should head back", Noah gestured towards the road after what felt like eternity. Brittany snapped out of her thoughts and looked into Noah's brown eyes. "Dinner is going to be fun for you, future girl"

"And why is that?", seeing the smile etched across Noah's face, Brittany felt the heaviness in her heart eased a bit.

Noah only winked at her, suddenly sprinting towards the road. "Race me to the house! I shall give you my dessert if you race me, Brittany!"

With a smile upon her face, she raced with Noah to the house.


End file.
